


Ice and Water

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you love an otp so much, everyday is a day dedicated to them. This is a one shot collection for my ultimate otp, GRUVIA! I hope that everyone will give this love and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave your kudos and comments below! Thank you in advance. Happy Gruvia Day everyone!





	1. Chromasthesia

**Author's Note:**

> If you love an otp so much, everyday is a day dedicated to them. This is a one shot collection for my ultimate otp, GRUVIA! I hope that everyone will give this love and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave your kudos and comments below! Thank you in advance. Happy Gruvia Day everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the colors he sees in the voices of people, blue is the rarest

When he was only 7 years old, barely understanding what's happening around his world, that's when he knew that seeing color from the voices of people is not normal. He was playing with his mom and they were laughing together when he finally blurted it out.

_**"Mom how can you do that?"** _

He asks her that confuses the woman, she stopped laughing and look at the little Gray looking up with curiosity.

_**"What do you mean Gray? Do what?"** _  
_**"You know the color thing that comes out every time you laugh or talk."** _

He said and that's when they first became aware that he has a _synesthesia_ , a rare phenomenon wherein one sense is simultaneously perceived as if by one or more additional senses. His case is _Chromesthesia_ , it's a type of synesthesia where the person see different colors every time he or she hears a sound. It varies from the person, one can see color from musics, while the others can see colors when someone is speaking.

It's not deadly or anything, in fact it is kinda cool. It feels like having super powers despite having none. Sometimes when he has nothing to do, he will go out to hear random people talk at once to see colors burst out of nowhere.

x x x

The first time he met her, it was snowing and everything is covered in white.

_**"Gray please tell me the date went well"** _

Lucy said on the other line desperately, he sigh and the blonde knew already the answer.

_**"Gray. Live your life a little! You're already 24 and never dated anyone. You need to find happiness-"** _

Gray stopped listening to whatever she is saying as he walk mindlessly towards his apartment. Lucy is his best friend, growing up together since diapers thus he can't blame her why Lucy can't help but worry about Gray being old and dying alone, she can't help but think he'll be by himself and won't be able to take care of himself now that she's settling with a guy named Natsu. He can't blame her though, because for the whole twenty-four years of his existence, he never had once a serious relationship with anyone. The reason why is simple, he find it bothersome.

_**"So what did you not like this time?"** _

She ask as he walk towards the entrance of the apartment complex while kicking some snow on the trail.

_**"I can't stand the color of her voice. Yellow. It's too obnoxious"** _  
_**"Wha-"** _  
_**"And she didn't even let me speak. She keeps talking about herself and how good she is. The whole night, I spent the whole goddamn hour listening to her brag about what she is made of"** _

He said as he go up stairs. Then he turned to the left and stop to his track when he saw a girl standing in front of his door.

_**"Lucy I have to go"** _  

He said hanging up the phone call without even giving a chance for Lucy to say something as he walk towards the girl with blue waves.

_**"Excuse me?"** _

He ask as he tap on her shoulder, she spun around and he was met with the bluest pair of orbs to exist.

_**"May I help you"** _  
_**"Oh sorry, are you perhaps Gray Fullbuster?"** _

Out of the colors he sees in the voices of people, blue is the rarest color. The color burst in the back of his head and it was warm. He felt like he is looking in an ocean calmly dancing in the wind. It was like the sky that is perfect for a day's picnic. It was too bright and yet it was calm and warm.

_**"Sir?"** _

She ask tilting her head at the side to get his attention back. He blinked once, twice, to come back to his senses as he nod to answer her question.

_**"And you are?"** _

He asks. Juvia smiled sheepishly remembering that she didn't even introduced herself first hand.

_**"I'm Juvia Lockser, I live next door and just moved in last week. I'm here to give this to you though. It's from the landlady"** _

She said as she present him a letter. He then received it with a silent thank you and then she waved goodbye before shuffling away to enter her own unit.

x x x

The first time he told her, it was in the middle of the night, between heavy pants and breathe.

_**"Hey Juvs"** _

He said after pulling out of her and laying beside her on his back, she hummed in response as she look at him with flushed cheeks, sweat covering her forehead and basking in her afterglow.

_**"Yes Gray-sama?"** _

She said as he pull her closer, two naked sweaty bodies feeling each other's warmth as his breath tickle the side of her face.

_**"Do you know what color your voice is?"** _

He mumbled and she look at him curiously. The same look he'll never get tired of.

**_"I really like the color of your voice though"_ **

She giggled and she is surrounded of the color blue. Innocent, calm and collected. It is soft and warm. Gray thought once, he'll do anything just to here her laugh every time.

_**"What is it?"** _

She asked and then he whispered it in to her, his hot breathe sending shivers on her spine.

_**"What's you favorite color then?"** _

She asked as she interlaced their finger together. He went silent for awhile as his cheeks deepen a shade of red.

_**"Blue"** _  
_**"Oh come on Gray-sama. Stop getting in juvia's pants!"** _

She said with a laugh.

**_"But it's true though, blue is my favorite because it's the color of you."_ **


	2. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart is weak and he's the reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all just love Gray showing love and affection! Hope you'll like this one~ Leave kudos and comments please! Thank you in advance

The fight with Invel and the "death" of Juvia is like a punch on his stomach that sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night breaking in sweat. It was a nightmare, it is a nightmare that he doesn't want to go through again. When he saw Juvia lying lifeless on the ground with bruises and fresh wounds, he promised her that he will treat her right and will take her feelings seriously if she come back, and to his relief, she did.

So after the war with the Alvarez empire, Gray become a new person. It was a subtle change, nothing major, or so that's what he thought. Gray become open with what he's feeling. He smiled at her, asked her on dates, complimented her and even went to the extent of showing his affection publicly. It was a simple gesture and yet to Juvia, it is enough to lessen her life span of five minutes every time he do something directed at her. Surely she's been fantasizing about this since day one, she's been imagining Gray doing what couple do with her since she laid her eyes on him, but now, now that is happening, it's enough to kill her.

_Her heart is weak and he's the reason why._

x x x

_**"Hey Juvia"** _

He said as she entered the guild hall, she smiled at him before making her way towards the seat available at his side.

_**"Gray-sama! Lucy-san and Natsu-san good morning!"** _

She greeted everyone with a warm smile, Lucy and Natsu greeted back and the four started chattering about their past missions. The guild just got renovated and Fairy Tail is back to business again. Happy then went to the table and started talking about how awful Natsu is. Everyone in the table is laughing when suddenly Gray put an arm around her shoulder as he listen to the blue cat's rant about their failed mission. Gray's acting as if the action is normal, as if it's not damaging the heart of the blue girl who became a blushing mess beside him. Lucy seems to notice as she look at Juvia with a knowing smirk while trying to listen at what Happy is saying.

_**"Well what do you expect of Natsu? The only thing he knows is to burn everything with his fire brain"** _

Gray said with a knowing smirk. Natsu rolled his eyes and they started bickering. It was a normal day, nothing new, but to Juvia, this day is enough to give her a heart attack.

x x x

It was a peaceful sunday, the sky is clear, people of Magnolia living their life peacefully, while the two mages decided to spend their day off in Gray's little home.

"Oh... Gray-sama how does this thing work?"

Juvia asked as she look at the compact communication lacrima which is the same device he used to contact Erza while infiltrating the Avatar Guild. The two is cramped on his sofa, he id busy reading the new volume of Sorcerer Weekly while Juvia occupied herself with the little lacrima that Gray allowed her to use.

_**"Oh no what has Juvia done?"** _

She said when the device went to life and produce a light, nine dots can be seen in the screen, she gulped a lump of saliva and look at Gray worriedly because she thought she broke his communication lacrima. Gray on the other hand chuckled which eases the blue-haired girl beside him.

_**"Here let me help you"** _

He mumbled before putting the magazine on the nearby coffee table as he scoot closer to the girl who's cheeks is already red from the close proximity.

_"You just slide your finger here and then you press this…"_

Gray explained, his hot breathe fanning her cheeks while his bare shoulder touch hers (when did he become half-naked anyway?)

_**"Oh…if you press this you can take a picture too"** _

He said clicking one of the features of the said device, Juvia is too distracted to even follow his instruction. Gray then shifted position and put his arms around her shoulder and place the lacrima in front of them before pressing a button that made the lacrima produce a clicking sound

_**"Gray-sama…"** _

Juvia was beyond shock because of the action that the only thing that came out of her mouth is his name.

_**"Oh it came out well"** _

Gray said, Juvia look at the screen of the said device and saw herself looking at Gray with flushed cheeks and her mouth forming an _"o"_   while on the other hand, the ice make mage has a lopsided smile plastered on his face, his arms around her shoulder to keep her close and so that they can fit on the screen. Juvia is really thankful she got another chance to live and be able to see this side of Gray, but she swore to Mavis, if he continue this, she's not even sure if she'll be able to live to see the next day because her heart is too weak and fragile to handle him.


	3. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For three days Juvia. I was so worried. For three days I didn't get enough sleep because I'm thinking when will you wake up. For three days I'm so scared…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so frustrated because there's no new content for this ship and I'm like 55% salty because mashima didn't posted any Gruvia but did so for the other big three ships :c Gruvia deserves more huhu but on the other side Mashima sensei's Laxus sketch gave me all the feelssssss

It was a normal day inside of the guild of Fairy Tail. The mahogany wooden floor mixed with a smell of booze and sweat linger around while the loud and boisterous noise produced by the guild member is lively as ever. Since the defeat of the Alvarez empire and the death of Zeref, everything came back to normal once again.

_**"Hey have you heard of the news?"** _

Mira said as she wipe the counter table of the guild after serving some booze to Gray who took a sit in the stool in front of the bar.

_**"What news?"** _

He asked before taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage, the bittersweet taste spreading on his tongue as the warmth of the drink spread on the back of his throat. A cold drink in the guild is really the best after a long day of mission.

_**"You know, that dark guild that is lurking around in this city? Since their appearance many cases of missing person has been reported"** _

She said with a frown, Gray frowned too. To say that evil is already gone after Zeref's defeat is too idealistic after all as long as there is light there will always be darkness. The defeat of Zeref is just merely erasing the greatest threat to humanity but evil will live on, evil will continue existing and so that's why mages everywhere is giving their all to stop this darkness and to continue having a balance and peaceful world.

_**"Mira-chan is Lucy back yet?"** _

Natsu said impatiently as he went near to the white mage, the said woman frowned even deeper than before.

_**"What's wrong Mira-chan?"** _

Gray finally asked, Natsu on the other hand started whining about how much he needs to see Lucy now while slumping on the bar tool. Gray decided to ignore the dragon slayer and focused his attention on Mirajane who looks confused.

_**"That's weird I put the request letter of Lucy and Juvia here and I can't seem to find it"** _

She said through a sigh, Gray stopped mid-drink his alcohol because of the last name she said.

_**"The what?"** _

Mirajane then calmly explained to him that the two girls got a special mission requested from a wealthy family, the job is simple, they just need to escort the son of the said family to safety, the reason the girls were chosen by the person is because the guy is pretty fond of the girls since the grand magic games and is a big fan of them that he literally have all the Sorcerer Magazine that featured the water and celestial mage.

_**"Where are they headed to?"** _

Gray has an uneasy feeling since he arrived at the guild. At first he shrug it away but now that hearing the girls hasn't comeback from a day-long mission is like a punching him on the gut.

_**"To Ha-Natsssuuuu!!!"** _

Mira was cut off by Happy who flew to Natsu's direction hurriedly, the pink haired mage look at his blue cat alerted from any harm.

_**"Natsu! There's some rude guy who went to rob my fish from me"** _

He is tearing, Gray on the other hand can't keep still because of the uneasiness he is feeling.

_**"So I tried to follow them and I ended up in the out skirt of Magnolia! Natsu the place is really scary. There's like a 150 of them! And…"** _

Happy sniffed

_**"Juvia…"** _

Gray didn't need to let him finish because the mention of the name made him react and hurriedly went out of the guild. After a while Natsu is behind is back as Happy fly beside him.

_**"Wait up you ice brain!"** _

Natsu cursed as he almost tripped to match the ice-make mage's stride.

_**"Shut up flame brain! She might be in trouble! She is in trouble!"** _

He gritted his teeth as he run towards the direction of the said guild.

x x x

Gray and Natsu kicked the door open that sent the wood a few feet away from where it is attached. The action shocked all of the guild members they literally halt their celebration and look at the two mages standing in their entrance who looks like they're about to kill someone.

_**"Where are they?"** _

Natsu was the first one to talk, the guild members has a better idea though and attacked them altogether but before they can even reach their spot, Gray freeze them using his magic and literally half of them turned into ice and the whole lobby turned into ice.

_**"Bring back our guildmates!"** _

Gray said through gritted teeth as the scene become a full brawl with the side of Gray and Natsu winning easily. Gray arrived at the highest part of the guild (which looks like a creepy tower with vines growing here and there). To his relief he saw Lucy lying on the ground unconsciously with both of her wrist tied together.

_**"Lucy!"** _

Gray called her name after releasing her hands from the rope that is sealing her magic, she gasped for air and adjusted her focus to the person in front of her.

_**"Gray..."** _

Her eyes went wide.

_**"Gray! Don't mind me! Juvia…she's badly hurt"** _

Lucy is tearing, Gray help her stand up as they went out of the cell that holds prisoner. His heart dropping on the pit of his stomach with every step they take towards the direction where the blue haired girl is being held captive.

_**"Juvia!!!"** _

Gray gasped when they heard Natsu's scream with so much worry painting his usual excited voice. Lucy didn't have to told the ice mage twice to hurry because he's already sprinting where the sound is coming from.

_**"Oh no"** _

Lucy gasped as she saw the blue haired girl lying on the ground as Natsu hold her body while tapping her cheeks to wake her up, there is blood coming from the wound on her stomach and her complexion his paler than usual. "Juvia?" Gray went to her side as dark marks become visible on the half part of his body.

_**"Gray calm down"** _

Lucy said as she hurriedly went to Juvia's side to perform first aid and to stop her from bleeding anymore. The temperature in the room is dropping as smoke comes out of Gray's body.

_**"I'm going to kill them all"** _

Gray stated through gritted teeth and as if on cue, members of the dark guild went into their direction ready to attack them.

_**"Natsu bring Juvia and Lucy into safety!"** _

He shouted as he went to land a kick on the stomach of one of the attackers.

x x x

It's been three days since the accident happened and it turns out the dark guild that captured Lucy and Juvia is also the same guild that kidnaps young ladies that went missing the past few week, the woman who is captured will be then sold to a black market for a big amount of jewels. Luckily, Gray and Natsu was able to save the other girls who is being held captive aside from the two mages of Fairy Tail.

_**"How is she?"** _

Gray asked Polyurisica, it's also been three days since the news broke to the whole city of Magnolia and it has been three days since Juvia lost her consciousness.

 _ **"She's already okay, we just have to wait for her to wake up. She's really lucky though, if she was found later, I'm not sure anymore if she'll be able to see the daylight for tomorrow**_ "

Polyurisica said solemnly, Gray nodded before muttering a quick thanks and going inside the clinic where the girl's body is resting peacefully. Lucy and Juvia is going back from their mission when suddenly a group of mages attacked them. Lucy was fighting a group of guys and she didn't notice someone is trying to attack her from the back with a sword so Juvia pushed her aside thinking that physical attack won't damage her since she's made out of water because of her magic but it turns out, during the attack, one of the members of the dark guild has a nullifying magic and cancelled out her water body thus receiving a full blow from the enemy on her stomach. Lucy didn't know what happened next because she lost consciousness when another guild member covered her mouth with a cloth containing a chemical use to put to sleep those who inhale it.

Gray took a seat on her side and held her hand as he push a strand of hair on her face.

_**"Juvia please wake up"** _

He mumbled silently and as if on cue, she reacted to the sound and opened her eyes and ever slowly look at the direction of the man sitting beside her. Blue hues met black ones, and Gray thought he was having a heart attack.

_**"Gray-sama?"** _

She asked as if unsure of the image sitting in front of her, she then look at their intertwined hands and as he followed her line of sight, his face went red. Gray realized his actions and pulled his hands hurriedly before scratching the back of his neck because of embarrassment. Juvia's blood rush to her face causing it to become pinkish red and Gray was thankful her color is coming back to normal.

_**"Gray-sama, what happened? Juvia remembered being attacked with Lucy-san and being stabbed in the stomach…"** _

She gasped and look around for any sign of Lucy

**_"Gray-sama where is Lucy-san? Is she okay?"_ **

She asked before trying to sit up and wincing because of the action, Gray hurriedly went to her side to aid her by propping a pillow on her back. Gray can't comprehend why is he so angry, why is he so irritated. Surely he knows that being a mage is dangerous, surely he knows that it's a job between life and death and yet, as he look at her with bandages on her head, stomach and a cast on her right arm, he can't help but have his heart dropped on the pit of his stomach.

_**"Gray-sama?"** _

Juvia titled her head when she didn't get any response from the latter. Gray inhaled through his nose and exhaled to his mouth. For three days, he can't sleep and keep tossing and turning on his bed because he was worried for the blue-haired girl and now she's awake, he felt so relieved, happy and scared at the same time.

_**"Are you an idiot?"** _

He said through gritted teeth, he gulped a lump of saliva as Juvia look at him questioningly, she was about to say something but Gray cut her to it.

_**"For three days Juvia. I was so worried. For three days I didn't get enough sleep because I'm thinking when will you wake up. For three days I'm so scared…"** _

He cursed under his breath when he realized that he's just blurting out what he was feeling. He knew that he should at least be gentle with her, he should at least be nice with his words and yet as he look at her, he can't help but be scared because he thought he'll lose her again the same way he lose her during the fight with with Invel.

_**"Juvia don't do anything rush like that again"** _

He tried to calm his nerves when he realize that she's been looking at him with a silly grin.

_**"What are you laughing at you idiot?"** _

She then chuckled and tackled him into a full hug with his free hand.

_**"You're so cute Gray-sama when you're worried for Juvia!"** _

She giggled as she nestled on his neck, Gray became a blushing mess because of the action.

_**"Shut up"** _

He said though Juvia knew better that he didn't meant it, she just chuckled and hug him tighter as his arms found its way on her waist.

_**"Juvia…"** _

Gray mumbled as she continue hugging him, she happily hummed as a response as Gray tightened his grip on her petite body.

_**"Thank you for coming back"** _


	4. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ooc Gray hehe anyway finally Mashima posted a Juvia lmao and it was one of his old drawing AND IM TELLING YOU ALL EVERYDAY IS ACONSTANT STRUGGLE BCOS I NEED NEW CONTENT :c
> 
> On the other hand, im really sorry if this is crappy (grammar, spelling etc) I dont do proofreading and english is not my first language

It has been a year since Team Natsu was able to finished the 100-year quest and today; in the span of that little time many things happened and changed. Jellal and Erza is still dating despite them not officially claiming it, Gajeel and Levy's twins is already running in the guild hall with their little wobbly feet, Natsu and Lucy has a complicated relationship but everyone knew they are more than friends, and lastly, Gray and Juvia finally decided to tie the knot a few months after Gray came back home. Gray was the one to proposed and truthfully up until today he still can't believe he was able to. For the whole year, people in Magnolia lived in peace and the guild of Fairy Tail is lively as ever.

_**"Gray-sama?"** _

Juvia's sweet voice echoed in the kitchen as Gray shuffled quietly and entered their little house. It has been a long day for the ice mage, he just came back from a solo s-class mission and it has been a week since he set foot on their home.

_**"I'm home"** _

He announced as he made his way towards his wife who stopped whatever she was doing to meet him with the warmest smile. He smiled back as he reach for her and gave her a peck on the lips. The two of them already gotten used to showing affection with each other and Juvia was more than grateful that he became more open with his emotions.

_**"How was work?"** _

She asked as she lead him inside the kitchen where a lunch is already prepared for the two of them. He called her last night through the communication lacrima to tell her that he's coming back and surely she was more than happy to here the news that she literally cried while talking to him. She then took the seat opposite to him that made the man frown at her action.

_**"What are you doing? Seat here"** _

He said which the water mage obliged after chuckling. She then took the seat beside him.

_**"No not there"** _   
_**"Where does Juvia will sit then?"** _

She said with a pout, he then pulled her on his lap which made the girl gasped but chuckled anyway before wrapping her arms on his neck.

_**"Gray-sama you do realize that you have to eat right?"** _

She said as she relax in his touch, lazy circles being drawn on her legs as he trace the emblem of the guild while his other hand securely wrap on her petite waist.

_**"I'll rather do this"** _

He mused as he bury his nose on her neck, nipping on the sensitive part he knew very well, another gasped from the woman before she pulled away and held his cheeks with her two soft hands.

_**"Gray-sama eat."** _

She said this time too convincing that the only thing he can do is sigh of defeat. He then grabbed a spoonful and feed himself before looking at his wife who's looking at him intently.

_**"Happy?"** _

She nodded before she grabbed the spoon and started feeding him. After a while, when he was finish he grabbed the mug with an orange juice inside and chug it down in one gulped.

_**"Can I continue?"** _

He ask to her who is looking at him expectantly and with a silly grin, he was so confuse that he became so uncomfortable in his seat.

"What?"

He asked as he tightened his grip on her waist.

_**"Gray-sama there's still left on your juice"** _

He was so baffled that he didn't bother to argue and just went to check it but what meet him was an empty cup with letter engraved inside. He then shifted position to look at the letters.

_Best Dad_

_**"What? Don't tell me you are…"** _

He look at her with his heart rising like a rocket ship. She then grinned and chuckled as she hug him tightly as she nod furiously while burying her face on his neck.

_**"Oh my god"** _

Gray was lost of words as he look dumbly at the cup while trying to process everything at once.

_**"Oh my god"** _

He repeated and then it hit him like a speeding bullet train that the only thing he can do hug the girl on his arms tightly.

**_"Juvia! This is great news! I can't…I…uuhhh…"_ **

He was tearing because of the overwhelming feeling building inside. He hug her closely as his hands found its way on her stomach. She then giggled at him as tears uncontrollably stream down her cheeks.

_**"Yes. Gray-sama we'll becoming parents soon"** _

Gray can't believe what he was hearing, he then entangled himself from her before looking at the blue-haired who is smiling at him sweetly. He then leaned down to give her a chaste kiss that made her heart swell in joy evne more.

_**"Thank you Juvia"** _

He mumbled through tears and joy.


	5. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes Juvia, I'll still find you pretty no matter what"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my dear friends, how are you doing? welp on my side, im srsly near to dying because of school work (wowwiieee college surely is a fun place). hope you like this one hehehe Leaves kudos and comments pls~ HAVE YOU SEEN THE GRUVIA SON? OH MY GOD MY HEART CANT TAKE HOW PRETTY HE IS??

Being sick is really awful, being sick in an important day is the worst. Not being able to breathe through your nose is one thing, and looking as if you're death yourself is another. Juvia rarely gets sick, it is an occurrence so rare that she forgot what it felt like. It's been so long since she felt so weak, so awful, and so ugly all at the same time. Her head felt like it's going to split into two, her throat is itchy, her nose is clogged that it was really hard for her to breathe, and lastly she doesn't even have to look at the mirror to know how bad she looks. Unwashed and uncombed hair, dark circles under her eyes, and paler complexion.

_**"Juvia?"** _

A soft knock can be heard from the outside of her room, her eyes snapped open before shifting her weight to look at the person who's standing in his glory with his shirt disregarded. The thought of letting Gray see Juvia in her worse state made her panic that she literally hide under her comforter. The sudden change in temperature made it hard for her to breathe and sweat start to form on her forehead, making her hair stick up on it.

_**"What are you doing here Gray-sama?"** _

She said as she try to control her uneven breathing. It's been several months since the two of them started "officially" dating and since then, Gray never forget to show that he too felt the same way despite not saying it out loud, and to Juvia, this are enough.

_**"I was worried for you. Mira-chan told me you were sick"** _

He said, she felt him walking towards her bed as she remained hidden under her blanket, she then felt the bed move that made her head spin more.

_**"What are you doing? You'll have a hard time breathing doing that"** _

He mumbled as he tug on the cover, Juvia remained on her spot and kept still so that he'll stop tugging on it. He then heaved a sigh before muttering her name in a way that he knows that will get the attention of the girl.

_**"You can't see Juvia like this"** _

She mumbled finally letting him see half of her face, her dirty hair sticking on her forehead.

_**"Juvia looks awful"** _

She explained as a lopsided smile crept into the ice mage's face. He then tug on the comforter once again, this time successfully removing it away from her face, Juvia instinctly went to cover her bare face with her cold hands before looking away.

_**"Juvia come on look at me"** _

She then shook her head like a child and he knew that she is pouting behind her hands.

_**"Juvia doesn't want to. Juvia looks ugly"** _

She said before coughing.

_**"No you don't"** _

Gray said that made the girl peak between her fingers and look at the direction of the man sitting beside her.

**_"Gray-sama what are you saying?"_ **

He then chuckled, a sound that Juvia grew fond of and a sound that she'll do anything just to here it frequently because every time he does, it reminded Juvia of how lucky she is to have the man of his dreams.

_**"Well I…always find you pretty so..."** _

He stuttered, Juvia remained hidden on her hands as her cheeks turn redder than it is and the temperature suddenly became hotter than before.

_**"Really?"** _

She said trying to sound as if she didn't believe him despite the smile spreading on her cheeks. Her heart doing an acrobat while on the other hand, Gray felt like the ground will eat him soon. He then sigh and nodded while unconsciously scratching the back of his neck as she look at him as if he's the lone star in the blank canvas of the night sky.

_**"Gray-sama you're too kind"** _

She said with a smile as she hug him and nestled her cheeks on his, he then frowned at the contact before flicking at her forehead playfully.

_**"How'd you even get sick, you idiot?"** _

He said as he shifted position so that it will be comfortable for the both of them.

_**"Juvia has no idea. Juvia rarely get sick so Juvia is beyond confuse how she got sick now"** _

She mumbled as he winced when his palm made contact on her forehead.

_**"Gray-sama?"** _

She inquired as he let her rest on her back before tucking her back on her comforter before humming as an answer.

_**"Do you really find Juvia pretty?"** _

She asked and he look at her direction, she look awful but the flush of her cheeks is recognizable that he can't help but to smile because of how adorable she looks.

_**"Yes"** _

She then look at him contemplating at something.

_**"Even if Juvia looks as she is right now?"** _

He then nodded as he put a towel with ice cubes he personally made wrapped inside. She shivered at the sudden contact but smiled gratefully as her lid drop slowly.

_**"Even if Juvia looks wrinkly and old?"** _

She asked and he hummed again before pushing a strand of blue hair away from her pale face.

_**"Even if Juvia turns round and plump? Will you still find Juvia pretty?"** _

Gray chuckled before poking at her cheeks as he pulled the blanket up until her neck. She yawned and shifted position to look at him with the bluest orbs that he'll never grew tired of and the pair of eyes he found adorable.

_**"Yes Juvia, I'll still find you pretty no matter what"** _

He chuckled at the sight because she looks like a toddler trying to keep her awake despite her eyes signing that it will drop soon.

_**"Even if Juvia turned into an Ichiya-san?"** _

She tilted her head at the side, Gray stop wiping her arms with the soak towel he found lying around and look at her before shuddering at thought of that one nightmare occured in Magnolia. It was when the whole population turned into Ichiya and up until now, Gray has sworn it is a memory he wanted to erase from the back of his mind.

_**"Well…I…uh…I think being an Ichiya is a little bit too much"** _

She giggled once again before yawning and stretching as she hug him on his waist and burying her face on his hips, he then tuck her hair on her ear as she succumbed into sleep. He look at her sleeping figure. The setting sun cascades her long lashes, her button like nose that he really likes pressed softly on his hips, small pink lips that he truly loves is curled into a subtle smile, her curvaceous body that every female would grew jealous of, and lastly, her blue waves that reminds him of the ocean when it is calm. She really looks breathtaking, no ethereal even, or him she is the embodiment of beauty that no one can compare to. She really is beautiful inside and out and Gray thinks he is a _lucky man._


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow @ people who hates the Gruvia ship like bruh we dont need you and your negativity please get out haha anyway another chapter so please don't forget to leave kudos and comment as well :)
> 
> I really don't do proofreading and I suck at english, please forgive me. Going to try a new layout though hehe

He kept running and running and running in the dark labyrinth. He was out of breathe, there were beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck while his usual spiky raven hair stick on his forehead. It was too cold, he felt himself shivering despite him being an ice mage and low temperature never really bothered him. It was as if his whole body turned snow itself. He stopped on his track as a blue light passes by the corner of his eyes, looking back to where the light landed; he saw her smiling warmly and he never felt relieved.

"Juvia" He was out of breath and she chuckled before shaking her head and once again he was running after her in the pitch black maze. He kept running and running and running after her image and everytime he was able to reach her, she will only laugh and will start running again.

_It was frustrating and he never felt so scared of the dark before._

"Gray-sama" He heard her say and when he turned on his heels, once again she was standing in front of him but this time with open arms, it was as if she was waiting for him all this time and Gray never felt grateful that he started walking towards her direction and was about to touch her when suddenly, one by one, her body start to crumble into pieces.

From her fingertips, to her neck, then bits by bits, half of her face is turning into dust, mixing in the air in the dark room. "Gray-sama" She said with a smile once again, he was looking at her as blood gushed out of her stomach and he can't do anything because he was frozen on his spot.

He run to her and tried to touch her but her body is turning into dust too fast that he barely can't keep up. With one last smile, she uttered his name again and she was gone.

x x x

Gray snapped his eyes open too fast that he felt his world shake. He was out of breathe and sweat is tickling on the corner of his head, his heart racing and it felt like as if he just run a marathon.

"Shit shit shit" He cursed silently as he wipe the unwelcome tears streaming down his cheeks. It was hard to breathe and his vision are all blurred because of the salty water coming out of his eyes.

Heaving a sigh to calm down his nerves, he look around at his unfamiliar surrounding to divert his attention from the burning image on the back of his mind. It was dark, the only source of light is the moonlight that escaped on the glass pane. The air was chilly and the silent was deafening. There's a little hum coming from the aircondition and the room smelt like mint and vanilla mixed together.

"Fuck" He sigh once again and finally remembered that he's out of town for a mission and ended up staying in a hotel that has the view of the whole city. Turning to his right side, there was a sleeping figure and he felt so relieved to see her beside him there _alive and breathing._

Sighing to himself, he consciously watch her sleep, tracing the outline of her jaw that is illuminated by the little light with his eyes while mindlessly playing with her blue curls spread on the covers of the cotton sheet. It's been a month since the fight with Alvarez empire and Magnolia is trying to start anew. Gray on the other hand, kept his promise and gave his answer to Juvia; since then the two of them start going out as a couple and start doing mission often together. Since then, Gray promised himself that he'll do anything just to keep _her safe and stay by his side_.

She stirred to her sleep that his fingers stop twirling the loose curls and then he was met with blue orbs looking at him with sleep still present in her eyes. "Gray-sama?" She said tiredly before sitting up while yawning then afterwards rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. _She's cute_ , too cute for his heart to take and he can't believe how stupid he is because it took him this long to figure out this facts.

"Hey" He said trying to sound casual, she then look at him with a frown. Black ones meeting blue ones. Once again he was lost in her eyes. It's like a sea, plunging him into nothingness and yet he can't help himself but to let himself be succumbed by her. "What's wrong? Another nightmare?" She asked before pulling him back to lie down, she then hugged him tightly and started caressing his hair soothingly, the act did not only warmed his heart but it made him felt so secured and reminded him that everything is fine now.

"Same dream" He mumbled as his grip tightened on her waist, she hummed a response indicating that he should continue talking. "I was chasing after you and then you turned into nothingness" She chuckled, the sound filling the air and he was embarrassed with what he was saying but before he can defend himself she pressed his cheeks together, stared into his eyes deeply before brushing her lips on his softly.

"Juvia is here Gray-sama" She whispered on his lips, both their cheeks are red and her hands are warm against his face. "I know you're here and always been." He said trying to convince himself, she then giggled again and this time it was his turn to kiss her on the lips that melted the heart of Juvia that she can't help but _fall for him over and over again_.

Removing her hands on his face, she then wrap her arms on his waist as his hands found their way on her back, pushing her close to him to erase the gap between the two of them and to deepen the kiss that he grew fond of.

_She's like a drug and Gray is addicted and can get enough of her._

"Juvia will not go anywhere. Gray-sama need to know that" Juvia said after they separated from the kiss to gasped for oxygen, he then planted a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes to enjoy her presence by his side. "I know" He mumbled silenty, she then rested her head on his chest listening to the drumming beat of his heart. "Juvia is here and Gray-sama will have a hard time shooing her away" He look at her to say something and found her smiling cheekily so he bit his tongue and just chuckled silently.

Then there is a comforting silence between him and her. The humming of the aircon, the beat of his heart, the rising and falling of her chest, and the warmth of each other lulled them to sleep. The two of them going to their own respective dreamland knowing that once they wake up, they'll be staring and be loss to each other's eyes, and it reminded him, _her leaving him is nothing but a nightmare created by his playful mind._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. Any plot that is similar with others is purely coincidental and no plagiarism intended


End file.
